


绝不放过你1.5

by Beast_L



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beast_L/pseuds/Beast_L





	绝不放过你1.5

“你想干嘛？”  
“这么欠艹，那我就先把你艹一遍。”这样你就可以被印上属于我的痕迹。  
BamBam的手已经伸到后面开始揉捏金有谦的臀部了。  
“喂BamBam你在干什么！”  
扯住BamBam的手，金有谦真的很生气。  
“看不出来吗？艹你啊！”  
“呀！BamBam你住手！等等等一下！”金有谦推开BamBam，有些不可置信。  
“怎么？现在又装一副单纯样儿给谁看呐？”  
“你到底是吃错什么药了！”  
“金有谦老子告诉你老子就是看你不爽老子就是想上你！”  
“不可理喻！”  
金有谦打开厕所门要走出去又被BamBam扯回去，金有谦第一次这么讨厌BamBam的怪力。  
被压在墙壁上，被BamBam胡乱地吻着，金有谦此刻非常地想打人。  
BamBam完全是无意识无理智的，这样做和强奸有什么区别？！  
嘴唇被狠狠咬了一口，痛得金有谦差点一拳打在BamBam身上，BamBam突然就安分了，抱着金有谦把头埋进他的颈窝，安安静静没有一点动作，就是金有谦怎么都推不开他。  
看着粘着自己不放的人金有谦白眼都要翻到后脑勺去了。  
“谦呐……”BamBam的脑袋蹭了蹭金有谦的脖子，可能他自己都不知道自己正嗅着金有谦身上好闻的味道，脸上满是满足的神色，金有谦并没有看到BamBam那一脸痴汉模样，皱着一张脸纠结到底怎么才能把BamBam推开。  
BamBam现在的身高已经和金有谦差不了太多了，头稍一抬就是金有谦已经红透的耳朵，不过BamBam猜那多半是被气得，“对不起。”  
金有谦被他这声闷闷的“对不起”搞得没了脾气，暗骂自己没骨气没立场没毅力没定力，最后还是回抱住BamBam。  
“你要是真的难过我们下飞机回家了再说。”金有谦揉了揉怀里那个瘦到不行现在好不容易有点肉的人的头无奈道。  
“对不起。”  
金有谦拍了拍BamBam的脑袋，轻推开BamBam往外走。  
BamBam脑子里还是一团浆糊，他是真的不知道自己都干了什么，那时候他真的就只是太生气了。  
可是为什么生气？  
是金有谦满不在乎的语气，是他巴不得离自己远一点的话语，还是说，是自己那种诡异的占有欲作祟？  
BamBam从来都不否认自己对于金有谦极强的占有欲，但迷醉的是他从来没有把这个和喜欢联系在一起。

 

大概一年前，段宜恩带着他俩去参加某个帮派的酒宴，那还是个在道上名气挺大的帮派。金有谦那次刚出完任务，脱了带血的衣服，摘了面具，洗了澡穿了件白衬衫和黑色紧身长裤就去了。  
“金有谦你这也太随便了。”西装社会鞋狼奔头的BamBam看了眼刚上车坐自己旁边的金有谦，上下扫视了一遍，“你这也太不把人家放眼里了吧。”  
“管他，老大都不管。”金有谦看了看自己好像是有些随便了，左看右看东张西望看起来似乎在找东西，忽的眼睛一亮，伸手就去拉BamBam的领带。  
“喂喂喂你干嘛！”BamBam赶忙扯回自己的领带，两手交叉护在胸前，一副你要非礼我的样子。  
“我喜欢你那条领带！”  
“？？？？”  
前面的段宜恩甩过来一条一样的黑领带，“你俩闭嘴。”  
金有谦扁了扁嘴拿过领带，BamBam突然就扯下自己的领带扔过去，“你用我这条！”  
金有谦巴不得，乐呵呵接过BamBam的领带系好。  
一年后在从香港飞回LA的飞机上，金有谦走出厕所以后，BamBam一个人愣愣地站在那儿，他才回想起来这件事，所以那时候到底是因为想用段宜恩的领带呢，还是因为不想让金有谦沾上其他人的味道呢？  
这倒不是重点。  
重点在于金有谦为了不让自己的身份被别人知道就要演戏，演啥呢？演被包养的小情人。  
所以为了演的像一点，进去之前金有谦还抽了点空想办法给自己化了点妆，不过这对于经常需要伪装的金有谦来说好像并不是太难。  
段宜恩无奈的叹了口气，伸过手让金有谦挽上来。金有谦正打算挽上段宜恩，就被BamBam一把拉了过去。  
“老大有谦还是和我呆一块儿吧您就去办你自己的事儿吧。”  
段宜恩笑着点点头，心里感叹两个弟弟感情真好，理了理衣服走进去，金有谦和BamBam紧随其后。  
他们三个人无疑成了全场的焦点，段宜恩作为GOT的领头人自然是许多人想要巴结的对象，BamBam经常跟着段宜恩出现于各种各样的谈判与交易场合，这个头脑聪明长得好看实力不容小觑的二当家也是让人印象深刻。  
只是BamBam身边的那个男孩儿，是个从来没有见过的，周围人议论纷纷，不断猜测着他的身份。  
找个位子坐下来，金有谦左看看右看看，像个好奇宝宝，后脑勺忽然就被BamBam弹了一下。  
“嘶——痛啊，你干嘛！”金有谦揉着脑袋好点委屈。  
“你就安分点好吗？你看看其他人带来的人都是低着头不说话就怕自己讲错一个字就被拉出去崩了或者轮了，谁和你一样四处乱看的，演的像一点好吗！”  
“哦——”  
金有谦特别乖地待在BamBam的身边，BamBam去哪他去哪，不时有人过来敬BamBam酒，BamBam也不回绝，但每次只喝一小口。  
“哎呀Bam少，您这么做也太不给我面子了吧。”  
“陈爷您也知道我BamBam酒量不好，晚上这场酒宴还要好点时间才能结束，这样每个人过来我都干一杯，喝的烂醉还不被我们老大骂个狗血淋头？”BamBam笑着与那人碰杯，注意到了对方盯着金有谦的不太善意的眼神，“再说了，晚上可还有正事要办，喝的太醉，就不能好好玩了不是？”  
BamBam说着搂紧了金有谦的腰，狠狠地揉捏着，带有警告的意味他看向那人，假装好意地笑笑，“我想陈爷，今晚必是美人在怀了？”  
意思是你别打我的人的主意。  
陈爷自然也是听明白了BamBam的话中话，他虽在道上威信不低，但BamBam他还是惹不起的，只得尴尬地收回视线，连声道“是”，找了个借口就走开了。  
“BamBam你刚刚捏的我很痛啊！”金有谦凑到BamBam耳边轻声说，外人看来像在调情。  
“笨蛋我不那么做什么时候你被别人拐到床上都不知道！”BamBam轻轻揉了揉金有谦被自己掐过的地方，放缓语气，“乖啊，忍一忍，这里打你主意的人真的太多了。有什么想吃的吗？”  
“巧克力奶昔。”  
“……”  
BamBam找了个清净点的地方让金有谦坐下，让他不要乱走，自己去看看有没有什么他俩喜欢吃的东西。  
金有谦确实很乖，在这种他几乎不参与的场合，他比较适合听话待着不乱跑。  
“你好，打扰一下。”金有谦抬头，是一个看上去和他差不多年纪的男生，笑着，很开朗很友好的样子。  
但不知道为什么金有谦觉得他很眼熟，但怎么都想不起来到底是哪里见过他。  
金有谦友好地笑着，“你好。”  
“这种聚会很无聊吧？”男生坐在金有谦身边，笑着问他。  
“嗯，还好吧。”  
聊的很开心，逐渐放下警惕的金有谦一点防备都没有，就喝下了对方递过来的果汁，他觉得这不是个坏人，直到他发现自己意识开始不清醒，四肢也开始无力，全身开始燥热，他才反应过来事情的不对劲。  
他被下药了，不止是春药，还有能够让他陷入昏迷的药，一种他不知道的药。  
我靠BamBam怎么还不回来！再不回来他就见不到他可爱的弟弟了！  
金有谦一点力气都没有，眼看着那个自称林毅的人饿狼一样扑在自己身上啃咬着自己的脖子金有谦真的是恶心的反胃。  
周围人都是一副见怪不怪的样子，甚至还有人想要一起加入玩NP。  
金有谦的意识越来越模糊了，他隐约感觉到有好几只手在他全身上下各处乱摸，下身因为药的原因已经硬了，还有一只手不停地在那里磨蹭，不知道是不是他们的恶趣味，领带没有解开，衬衫扣子零散的还扣着两个，其他的都已经崩坏掉了。  
林毅凑上来好像想要吻他，他嫌恶地偏过头，然后脸上就挨了重重的一耳光，疼，真TMD疼，疼得金有谦眼泪都下来了，以前出任务受伤进医院他都没哭过。  
污言秽语钻入金有谦耳里，金有谦甚至有些怀疑自己是不是真的就是那些人口中所说的那样不堪。  
有些绝望，越来越不清醒，金有谦甚至差点就这样放弃挣扎任凭身上那些人乱来，直到他听见段宜恩的怒吼声。  
“你们在干什么！”  
BamBam站在段宜恩身旁，呆呆地看着金有谦，嘴巴张着好像要说什么话却发不出声音，他似乎刻意忽略掉了那一刻从心底里蔓延开来的疼痛感与窒息感。  
“我就问你们在干什么！”  
段宜恩在结束和秦家的谈话之后就决定要回去了，毕竟其他那些无名小卒没必要花太多力气和他们打交道，他打算打电话通知BamBam的时候碰到了四处晃悠像是在找东西的BamBam。  
“BamBam。”  
“诶老大，事情忙完了吗？”  
“嗯，我们可以回去了。有谦呢，怎么没和你一起？”  
“我让他一个人待着别乱跑，我找一些吃的东西给他啊。”  
“你们真是，诶……走吧，回去让阿姨做饭。”  
所以当BamBam发现本来应该只有金有谦坐着的地方围了一群人的时候他差点就失控了，没管别的撇下段宜恩就往那边跑，他太怕了，就怕金有谦出事。  
段宜恩看着突然开始狂奔的BamBam，像是意识到了什么，也开始跟着BamBam跑，直觉告诉他金有谦可能出事了，但段宜恩应该没有想过是出这种事。  
在看到金有谦衣衫不整被好几个人围着的时候段宜恩气得直接拿枪打算把那些人全爆头，只不过被BamBam拦了下来。  
“老大你冷静点，冷静点，就这么崩了他们太便宜他们了。”  
几个人看是段宜恩和BamBam，吓得赶紧站直身体，只有林毅一个人还抓着金有谦不肯放手。  
他林家和GOT旗鼓相当，他凭什么要让段宜恩。  
“林毅，我给你三秒钟，放手！”  
“段宜恩，别以为我怕你们GOT，真要斗起来我们谁赢谁输不一定呢。”  
“林毅，我们看在你哥哥的面子上没一枪崩了你，你别敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”  
“切，不过是个陪睡的，Bam少你又何必呢？”  
“林毅！”  
第四个人的声音，金有谦太熟悉了，这是林在范的声音，他终于知道为什么林毅看着这么眼熟了，他不就是林在范的弟弟嘛，那个林家的私生子，出了名的好男色，上了他床的人几乎没好结果，给林家捅了不少篓子，林在范看他不爽却又碍于林父没能赶他出林家。  
金有谦真想一巴掌拍死自己这个没记性的家伙。  
金有谦是见过林毅的，有一次出任务的时候目标在一家酒吧的包厢里，他进去的时候就看到一个MB已经被折磨得快没命了，那群人里就有林毅。  
难怪林毅看着眼熟。  
“哥？！”林毅慌慌张张地起身，开什么玩笑，现在林父去世，林家是林在范掌权，现在惹事被林在范抓到，他这个林家少爷还做不做了。  
“你小子倒是很给我长脸啊，嗯？动Mark哥的人？”  
“哥，我，我就是……”  
“Mark哥，他就交给你了，爱怎么怎么，我林家没这个少爷！”  
“什，什么？！”林毅站在那里满脸的不相信，被冲上来的BamBam一把推开。  
林毅绝对没有想到林在范和段宜恩是至交，更没有想到金有谦是GOT最出色的杀手，是段宜恩和林在范最宠着的弟弟。  
“有谦？有谦！”BamBam赶紧脱下西服外套盖在金有谦的身上，抹着金有谦的眼泪，语无伦次。  
回头求救般看着段宜恩，金有谦现在一点力气没有，难过的是BamBam根本抱不动金有谦。  
“BamBam你让开。”林在范叹了口气，上前抱起金有谦，给身边的人使了个眼色，林毅就被扣住了。  
“林在范！你不能这么对我！林在范！”林毅在后面喊得撕心裂肺，BamBam回头看了眼林毅，握紧了拳头，压着火气走回去一脚踹在那人要命的地方。  
“林毅，你给我等着，动我的人，我迟早弄死你。”甩下一句话，看着林毅痛到扭曲的脸，冷笑着转身追上段宜恩他们。  
金有谦很有自制力，虽然被下了药起了生理反应，他还是咬着牙忍住了想要往林在范身上蹭的冲动，走到外面凉风吹来他勉强清醒了一些，哑着嗓子对林在范说“谢谢”。  
“你就别谢我了下次把珍荣帮我约出来就算谢礼了！”林在范抱着金有谦火急火燎地往对面走，那是这家酒店的住宿区。  
金有谦不轻，所以林在范抱得好点吃力，金有谦虽然不蹭林在范，但是呼出来的热气全部钻进了林在范耳里，所以林在范也好点难过。  
借着林在范刷脸的功能，嗯，功能，进了房间林在范放下金有谦拉着段宜恩就冲出了房间甩上了门。  
“我靠金有谦这小子！”林在范靠着门擦了擦汗。  
“被勾的还是累的？”段宜恩递过去一张纸揶揄道。  
“……”  
“走吧，很久没聚了，去喝一杯吧，有谦的事BamBam会解决的。”  
“那俩是在一起了？”  
“没啊。”  
“那？”  
“我估计快了。”  
“……”  
段宜恩可能没有想过这个快了是一年以上。  
房间里BamBam抖着手脱着金有谦的衣服，边脱眼泪边往下流。  
“喂，你哭什么？”金有谦有些好笑地看着BamBam，想要抬手擦掉那人的眼泪，却实在是没有力气。  
“金有谦你个顶级杀手怎么这点警惕心都没有！林毅是什么人你还不清楚！我告诉你如果我和老大再来晚点你就等着被做死在床上吧！”BamBam抹了把眼泪，看着金有谦脸上安抚性的笑越发的内疚，“都是我的错，我不应该把你一个人留在那里的。”  
“你现在最好想办法解决一下我的生理问题，那就算是给我道歉了。”显然是药效上来了，金有谦喘着气，声音因情欲而低沉沙哑，BamBam才知道原来奶音也可以变得这么性感。  
当然不能给金有谦找女人。  
BamBam咬着嘴唇盯着金有谦已经勃起的下身看了一会儿，心里想的却是，这看起来很大的样子。  
“我帮你撸出来？”  
“不……不用了……你把我扔冷水里就好了……”  
“我可扛不动你。”  
金有谦似乎还想说什么，就被快感堵住了嘴，下身被BamBam用手摩擦着，燥热得到缓解，手虚抓着床单，喘息着。  
连同内裤一起，裤子被褪到膝盖，BamBam有些凉的手附上了硬得发烫的炙热摩擦着。  
“有谦……”  
金有谦努力找回一些理智，等着BamBam的下文，但等了好一会儿，还是只听见自己的声音。  
“嗯……嗯啊……你，你说啊……”  
“没……”  
其实那时候BamBam想说的是，你太好看了，好看得，我都想艹你。  
不断地扫视着金有谦裸露的上半身，视线停留在那几个显眼的红痕，看着异常扎眼。  
“你怎么还不射？”  
“我也想啊……”  
“老子手很酸。”而且我真的是硬得难过，还不能操你更难过。  
BamBam都在想要不委屈一下自己给他口，他自己现在忍得很难过，想着尽早结束他可以给自己解决一下。  
“啊……Bam啊……要射……啊哈……要射了……”  
闻言BamBam加快了手上的动作，顺手从旁边的纸巾盒里拿了餐巾纸让金有谦射在纸里。  
终于结束，扔掉了手里的纸，帮金有谦把内裤穿了回去，BamBam起身打算去卫生间里洗个手，顺便放好水好让金有谦洗个澡，就被金有谦拉住了手。  
“Bam……这样不行……还不够……”显然药效还没结束，金有谦的声音还是哑的不行，看样子他是在压抑自己。  
“可是……”BamBam笑了笑，随即跨坐在金有谦身上，隔着西装裤用自己硬得发烫的物什磨蹭着金有谦，“我怕我一个忍不住上了你。”  
药的原因吧，金有谦的脑子不太灵清，想东西也想不清楚。他好像确确实实在思考这个问题，咬着手指，思考过后依旧无果，茫然地看着BamBam，放开了咬着的手指，那上面有着异常清晰的牙印。  
“唔……那就……一起来……”  
BamBam觉得这个时候的金有谦大概是想不出什么好办法的，正打算起开，打着颤的奶音就飘进了自己耳里，与此同时，金有谦一只手已经掐上了自己的腰。  
“嘶——你轻点。”BamBam皱着眉要拉开金有谦掐着自己的那只手，忽的被金有谦扯住手腕，整个人倒了下去。  
金有谦扣着BamBam的腰，隔着白衬衫啃咬BamBam的锁骨，不时伸出舌头舔弄。  
BamBam嘴边就是金有谦的耳朵，很红，他想也没想就把耳垂含进了嘴里。  
两个人的火热紧贴着，BamBam不断挺腰，隔着布料摩擦带来的快感让他们愉悦。  
“有谦……我把裤子脱了。”含着金有谦的耳垂含糊地说，金有谦乖乖放开了BamBam，嘴上动作也停下，他本以为BamBam会整个人爬起来，谁知那人只是抬起了臀部方便解皮带的动作，头依旧是埋在金有谦颈窝处，含着他的耳垂，甚至还用牙齿轻咬。  
“呀BamBam！”  
BamBam这才直起上半身，跨坐在金有谦的大腿上，动了动腿顺利地脱下了长裤，捞起已经恢复了不少力气的金有谦让他靠坐在床头，然后。  
房间里只剩下接吻时会发出的“啧啧”水声。  
“谦啊，帮我一下。”暂停了这个吻，BamBam稍稍拉开了些与金有谦的距离，嘴唇几乎不断地相撞，就那么黏腻而又模糊地讲完一句话。  
简短，满是欲望。  
比起说话，金有谦还是比较喜欢实际行动。  
扣回BamBam的脑袋继续刚刚的吻，着急地替对方扒下了内裤，两根火热就那样靠在一起，相互摩擦。  
匆匆忙结束了这个略显青涩的吻，BamBam埋头于金有谦的胸膛，想让属于自己的痕迹覆盖掉那些让人不爽的红痕。  
“有没有想过怎么弄死林毅？”BamBam突然抬头，满脸真挚地看着金有谦。  
“不知道。”金有谦加快了手里的动作，尽心尽力地服务着两个人。  
“大卸八块怎么样？”舌尖绕着乳晕打转，BamBam含糊不清地开口，手附上金有谦的大手，两个人极尽平日里自我解决的时候习得的技巧，变着法儿地换取快感。  
“太恶心了……嘶……你别咬……”  
“你还怕恶心？都杀了那么多人了。”  
“我说这人我看着恶心。”  
“金有谦我真不信你以前没遇上这种好色之徒。”  
“遇上过不少，只可惜那时候我还是个没长开的小孩儿，不然这样勾引一下，任务不知道轻松多少诶诶诶你干嘛！”  
被BamBam一口咬住肩膀，有些渗血。  
“金有谦你可洁身自好一点。”  
“我可洁身自好了，不然我初吻还交代在你这儿？留着说不定以后哄老婆能用呢。”  
“还想娶老婆？我祝你单身贵族一辈子。”  
BamBam可能是没法儿想明白那时候自己心里堵得慌是为什么。  
“喂，回去之后去G7玩啊。”  
“看情况。”  
“要不先去厕所吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“晚上还要睡觉的啊。”  
“哦，行……BamBam你别掐我！”

 

BamBam坐在金有谦旁边，回忆起来这件事，这才发现好像就是这时候开始的，金有谦出任务回来身上伤少了不少，暧昧的红印子倒是多了很多，有时候甚至会一身酒气地回来。  
完了，这家伙真的出卖色相了？  
BamBam才冷静下来又被这个想法气得冒火，看了眼旁边睡成死猪的人气鼓了一张脸，抬手要打，悬在半空半天没打下去，犹豫了下还是只揉了揉金有谦的头便作罢。  
“金有谦，回去之后我再和你好，好，聊，聊，深，入，了，解。”  
睡梦中的金有谦突然打了个冷颤，这空调开得有点冷，也可能是杀的人太多可能梦里来复仇了吧。  
金有谦往BamBam身边蹭了蹭，雷打不动坚定不移地继续和周公下棋。


End file.
